The Story of Foxface
by supernatural10834
Summary: I hope you like this I decided to write about the experience foxface had before she was part of the games what she experienced preparing for the games in the capitol and the arena it's self
1. Born to win

My name is Felicity Fox I live in District 5 and I'm going to tell you the story of my life but be prepared this story doesn't have a happy ending like most stories.

Basically you could say my life was already a nightmare from the moment I was born. My parents would argue constantly with each other over how they would raise me, my father wanted me to be raised like a warrior so if I was to be chosen or forced to volunteer for The Hunger Games then I would be able to make it out of there alive. My mother on the other hand wanted me to be raised so I instead of having to kill anyone in the games I could hide and use my mind to win the games. The reason for them mainly focusing on how I would win The Hunger Games is because both of my parents are victors my father won his games with strength and the ability to throw a spear a few good meters away from him, whereas my mother won her games with her survival skills and that fact that was the fastest tribute that year.

The moment I turned six years old I got separate training from both of my parents. My father would take me to the forest where I would practice killing animals with my spear that he had made for me. I hated killing the animals but if I refused to kill them then he would get very angry up to the point where he would start hitting me using the same excuse that he was only doing this to toughen me up because who knows what I would face once I was thrown into the arena. My mother's way of training me was a lot easier and by that I mean less violence and more running and thinking. She would make me run laps around the entire district and for each lap she would time me and if I didn't beat the time I got last time then she would make me run laps until I had beaten that time. She would also take me into the forest and teach me survival skills such as lighting fire climbing tree's and what fruit and berries I can eat and the one's I can't eat. I know their doing this so we become one of those rare family's where every single person is a victor but to be honest I never want to enter the arena my parents say it's not as bad as it looks but I know their lying due to the fact that my father sometimes blanks out and my mother screams in her sleep.

Tomorrow is the reaping day for the 74th Hunger Games and I just hope that the odds are in my favour.


	2. The Reaping

I wake to the usual sound vans driving into the victor's village to clean up the place, wouldn't want the place to look like a mess especially today when the district 5 will be on everyone's TV's at some point today. Because well today is the day that strikes fear into everyone's hearts well apart from my parents and the other victors who have already had their experience to fight in The Hunger Games…today is the reaping. The reaping is basically a young boy and a young girl will be chosen to go and fight to the death. The sick thing is apparently according to my parents you feel lucky to have been chosen on this day but I guess you only feel like that if you've won which in they have. Problem with them both being victors I have more of chance to be chosen only because to have a victor's child fight in the arena will apparently spice things up for the viewers, but that's only because they make the child's time in there a living hell.

The reaping won't be until 2:00pm so I can have a lie in well that's what I thought I could have the moment I walked downstairs my father was telling me to get dressed because we were going to get some finally practise in. My mother was still asleep so I had no choice but to go back upstairs and get changed into my practise clothes. Yes my family even made me practise clothes which consist of a brown t-shirt a pair of black trousers some white trainers and in case it rains a black jacket not exactly stylish but they didn't care much about that. Once I'm changed and have put my hair into the usual two sided buns I get my spear and make my way to the forest where I will meet my father to begin training.

After my morning of training with my father I expected to come home and find my mother telling me that I have to get ready to run laps around the district but instead she takes me by the hand and leads me to my bedroom where my reaping dress has been laid on my bed. The dress is pale green and has a white ribbon tied around the waist and it is without a doubt the most beautiful dress I own it's just a shame that this might be the last time I can wear it. My mother does my hair for me and instead of two buns on the side of my hair I have a single bun and two bits of hair hang loosely by the side of my face. "Darling" my mother whispers "You know how I say that the arena is fine once you finally enter it well…it's not and if you are chosen today I just want you to know that I don't care what choices you make in there if you are chosen today" my mother is now close to tears and I don't know what to say so all I do is hug her and whisper "I doubt I will be chosen".

It's now 1:55 and I'm standing in the village square waiting for the district 5 escort Crystal to show up I look at my parents who give me reassuring smiles and that's when I hear the tapping of heels and I look back to the stage to find that Crystal is standing there looking like an idiot in her stupid capitol clothing. "Welcome welcome" she pipes in the stupid capitol accent. I don't really focus on what she's saying until she finally says "ladies first". Her hand roams around the bowl for what feels like years and then picks a piece of paper from the bowl and trots back to the microphone. My heart is pounding and the silence feels deadly as we all stand there waiting for that one unfortunate person's name to be called out. She slowly opens the paper and I can tell by the look in her eye she is excited by the name and that's when I get a bad feeling that it's my name. And I'm correct.

"Felicity Fox"

I don't even have time to register what has just happened when pair of peace keepers are pushing me up towards the stage. I walk faster trying to get away from them and once I reach the stage I slow down too scared to stand up on the stage and look into the eyes of my district who without a doubt expect me to win the games. I stand next to Crystal who's voice has gotten higher from all the excitement. "Well what a year this will be… now onto the gentlemen" she squeaks as she places her hand into the other bowl and the silence once again lingers in the air.

"Christopher Oak"

I can instantly tell who Christopher Oak is due to the fact that his eyes have widened and the colour has drained from his face. I don't really know him that well apart from the fact that our parents are friends so we sometimes see each other but we've never really spoken to one another. He is well built though and very strong from what I've heard. As he makes his way up to the stage I spot his parent who are sobbing, and then I look at my parents who are smiling but I can tell that my mum is about to crack any second but she wants to look strong for the camera's as they are most likely focusing on how the odd are not in our family's favour. "Shake hands" Crystal whispers and we do looking into each other's eyes already wishing the other person luck.

We are then taken into the justice building where we are to say goodbye to our parents for possibly the last time. I sit in the green chair waiting for my mother and father but they don't come in the only person who does came in is a peace keeper. "Your parents are not allowed to see you due to the fact they don't want you to start crying and looking weak in front of the camera's but…your mother wanted me to give you this" he passes me a purple little box and inside the box is a locket with a picture of my mother and father who I might not see ever again.


	3. Authors note

AUTHORS NOTE

I'm sorry I haven't been adding anymore chapters I've been busy with other things I have started chapter 3 I just haven't go round to finishing it yet but I promise it will be up soon till then I hope you have enjoyed reading the story so far. I know I need to think of a better title for the story so if you have any ideas please comment below.

Thank You


End file.
